The present invention pertains to vehicle visors and particularly to a mounting clip assembly for removably securing one end of a visor to the vehicle.
Conventional visors for vehicles, such as automobiles, are permanently attached to the vehicle at one end by a pivot mounting post to permit the visor to be raised and lowered and also moved from the windshield to a side window. Typically, a mounting post extends from the opposite or free end of the visor and can be removably secured in a socket mounted to or near the center of the upper windshield area of the vehicle such that the visor can be removably secured for movement from the front windshield area to the side window area of the vehicle and yet, when in a windshield location, securely held by both the pivot mounting post and the end post and cradle. In recent years, with more compact vehicles, visor designs have incorporated mounting clips which are incorporated within the body of the visor near the free end and extending across the edges of the recess. U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,610 shows one example of such a visor construction.
Some visors are manufactured with a wire frame which extends around the peripheral edge of the visor, the body of which is made of a foam material. In such construction, the upper frame member extends across the top edge of a clip receiving recess and is covered by a roller sleeve. The roller sleeve in turn engages the clip holding cradle. One visor in which a core member is employed is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 490,363 entitled VISOR COVERING, filed on May 2, 1983, and employs an integral clip assembly insert which is directly mounted to the polypropylene visor core. Other visors employ a plastic rod extending across a recess in the upper edge of the visor body and is force fitted into the visor pivot rod hinge extending along the edge of the visor. A separate trim piece of molding covers the peripheral edge of the recess.
Thus, there exists a variety of visor mounting clips which are set-in from the end of the visor body opposite the pivot mounting bracket.